Imprinting on My Enemy
by kellycullenluvsthecullens
Summary: Set just as Bella is getting home from rescuing Edward in "New Moon". Jacob finally imprints on someone - but who?


A/N OK so for this story please pretend that Jacob didn't go to Bella's prom OK?

JPOV

I can't believe that Bella flew off to France or Italy or whatever to stop that idiot vampire from offing himself! That's just stupid! One less leech in the world is not a bad thing.

Ugh! I just wish she would love me the way that I love her! But sometimes I'm nervous because I didn't imprint on her. I don't want to love someone more than I love her. I want to be with Bella forever and ever and ever. I love her more than a fat kid loves cake. Ha ha, I love 50 Cent!

So that's why I ratted her out to Charlie about her motorcycle. I wanted her away from Edward so that she can realize that we're made to be together forever and ever!

As my dad and I were leaving Charlie's after I just ratted Bella out about her motorcycle, a car pulled up. Bella was home! I ran toward the car, eager to see her.

But I saw him instead.

His hair was bronze like a slightly old penny. His eyes were golden like the most delicious looking butterscotch I'd ever seen and I just wanted to lick them to see if they would taste the same. His face was so beautiful that it hurt to look at it. But I had to look because it was so beautiful, so I was in a lot of pain. Most surprisingly was the way he smelled. The scent should clog up my nose and make it smell like there was a lot of rotting garbage around. But now he smelled so deliciously sweet like a stick of cotton candy from a circus or something.

"Edward," I said in an amazed and loving tone.

"Jake!" Bella jumped out of the car. She saw the motorcycles and stopped in her tracks. "What the hell? Did you rat me out to Charlie about my motorcycle? Jake how could you? Jake?" She waved her hand in front of my face.

I looked at her and gasped. I didn't feel any of the crushing love that used to knock me down like I was Tea Leoni in "Deep Impact" and I was standing there when a tidal wave hit. I felt nothing like that at all. Only friendship. She even almost looked blurry like as if I had bad eyesight and I wasn't wearing my glasses or contacts.

The only face I saw was Edward's.

"Edward," I said again in an amazed and loving tone as he got out of the car. "Edward I'm so glad you're OK."

Edward looked me right in the eye (I could see what Bella was talking about when she said that he dazzled her) and he gasped.

EPOV

I looked Jacob right in the eye and gasped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Jacob was handsome. No, Jacob was the most handsome man I'd ever seen and I know a lot of vampires. I was completely overcome with love for him.

"Jacob," I said in an amazed and loving tone. "I'm so glad you're here."

"What?" Bella shrieked. "Edward, Jacob sold me out! Plus you're a vampire and vampires and wolves don't get along, remember?"

I looked at Bella. I vaguely remembered that just a moment ago, she was the love of my life. But that seemed like a lifetime ago now. Amazingly I had no feelings for her other than those of friendship.

"Bella I think I need to be able with Jacob for a minute," I said in a pretend angry tone. "We have a few things to discuss."

Bella looked relieved. "OK. Just don't kill each other. I'm in love with the both of you and I can't stand it if something happens to one of you."

Jacob and I nodded as Bella went into the house to face Charlie.

"Jacob what happened?" I asked in a soft tone. "One minute we're ancient enemies and then the next minute I am totally and completely head over heels in love with you."

Jacob smiled and I felt myself melt as if I was an ice cream cone set out in the middle of a really bad heat wave. "I imprinted on you Edward. We're obviously meant to be together." He gave me a hug and I could feel that he was blazing warm. He was the heat wave and I was the ice cream cone and I was melting for him.

I broke away so that I could once again stare deep into his gorgeous brown eyes. "But what about Bella? I was in love with her and she's in love with me and with you too. Now we both love each other and nothing can change that and she's all alone?"

"This is the way things have to be," Jacob said in a serious tone. "I didn't choose to imprint on you Edward. It just happened. Hell I would much rather have imprinted on Bella if you asked me this a week ago. But when I saw you get out of that car I knew that this was it and I could never love someone the way I love you."

I sighed with happiness. "Jacob Black I love you."

"And I love you Edward Cullen."

Just as my icy lips were about to touch Jacob's flaming hot lips we heard a super loud gasp from the doorway.

"EDWARD! JACOB! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

JPOV

Oh crap. Bella.

"Bella I'm sorry," Edward said turning away to face her. "But something has happened."

"I can't believe this," Bella groaned. "The two men that I love are gay!"

"I imprinted on Edward Bella," I explained in a serious tone. "We're very sorry but we only love each other now. We still want to be friends with you."

"I can't be FRIENDS with you!" Bella shouted as tears ran down her face super fast. "I can't be FRIENDS with my BOYFRIEND and my BEST FRIEND THAT I'M REALLY IN LOVE WITH who are now GAY and IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER! It's NOT FAIR!"

"Bella I am no longer your boyfriend," Edward said in a serious tone like mine. "I belong to Jacob now and forever."

My eyes filled with tears. "Oh Edward I can see why Bella was never able to get over you. You're so romantic!"

"Oh Jacob."

Finally our lips met and we kissed and it was the most magical experience of my life and Bella looked disgusted. "GET OFF MY LAWN YOU STUPID GAY JERKS!"

Edward looked crushed. "Bella I still would like to be your friend."

"I CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH MY EX-BOYFRIEND AND EX-BEST FRIEND THAT I'M REALLY IN LOVE WITH BUT NOW I NEED TO NOT BE IN LOVE WITH BECAUSE HE'S GAY WITH MY EX-BOYFRIEND!"

I gave Bella an annoyed look. I mean really, is throwing a massive tantrum going to help anything? No. Imprinting is something that we both knew could happen. She should be glad to see me happy even if it means that I'm now in love with her ex-boyfriend.

"Bella we're so sorry but there's nothing you can do about this."

"But we can!"

I turned to see who had said that. Two other vampires came out of the car. One was super small and looked like a pixie and the other was lanky. They looked pissed.

"Edward you can't be in love with Jacob!" the pixie said. "We're natural enemies! And you can't even go to La Push because of the treaty!"

"I can't help the way I feel," Edward said.

"We can write a new treaty," I said. "As the rightful heir I can decide who comes and goes at La Push."

The pixie looked relived. "Well that's good to know. I just want you to be happy Edward."

Bella's mouth fell open. "ALICE HOW COULD YOU?"

The lanky one touched Bella's arm and then she suddenly looked dreamlike and calm. "Calm now Bella. You can't change things. Edward and Jacob are in love and that's the way it is. And it's not like you didn't have at least three other guys interested in you at school. You'll move on with your life and they'll move on with theirs."

"Jacob and I will leave Forks forever if it means that you'll forget us sooner," Edward promised. "Besides no one will understand us here. We need to go away for our love to flourish."

The lanky one nodded. "Go Edward and Jacob. Go to where you won't be persecuted for your beautiful love."

Bella kissed both of our cheeks. "Goodbye. I'll always love you deep down."

Edward smiled at her. "We'll always be friends." He turned to me and smiled really wide. "We should go now Jacob."

I kissed Edward and sighed. "I love you."

Edward and I got into his car and we drove off together. I never thought I would imprint on my enemy. But now I couldn't be happier that I did.

THE END!


End file.
